The liquid ejecting head is used in an image recording apparatus such as an ink jet printer or an ink jet plotter, for example; however, in recent years, the liquid ejecting head is also applied to various manufacturing devices by making the best use of an advantage that it is possible to cause minute amounts of liquid to land on a predetermined position. For example, the liquid ejecting head is applied to a display manufacturing device which manufactures a color filter of a liquid crystal display, or the like, an electrode forming device which forms an electrode of an organic electroluminescence (EL) display, a surface light emitting display (FED), or the like, and a chip manufacturing device which manufactures a biochip (biotip). In addition, liquid ink is ejected from a recording head for the image recording apparatus, and a solution of each coloring material of R (red), G (green), and B (blue) is ejected from a coloring material ejecting head for the display manufacturing device. In addition, a liquid electrode material is ejected from an electrode material ejecting head for the electrode forming device, and a solution of a bioorganic material is ejected from a bioorganic material ejecting head for the chip manufacturing device.
The above described liquid ejecting head includes a plurality of nozzles, a pressure chamber which is formed in each nozzle, a communicating hole which communicates with the nozzle and the pressure chamber, and a piezoelectric element (a type of actuator) which causes a pressure change in liquid in each pressure chamber. Here, the communicating hole also functions as a buffer against a change in properties of liquid which is caused when liquid in the liquid ejecting head is thickened, or ingredients in liquid have settled. For this reason, a volume, that is, a liquid volume is secured by raising a height thereof compared to a height of the pressure chamber. However, when the height of the communicating hole is raised, the rigidity of a partitioning wall which partitions communicating holes which are adjacent to each other therebetween tends to be lowered. As a result, a phenomenon in which ejecting of liquid from a nozzle, or the like, has an influence on ejecting of liquid from an adjacent nozzle, that is, so-called crosstalk easily occurs.
Therefore, a technology in which positions of adjacent nozzles and the communicating holes corresponding to the nozzles are arranged so as to be different from each other in the longitudinal direction has been proposed, in order to improve the rigidity of a portioning wall between communicating holes (for example, refer to PTL 1). In this case, the dimension of each pressure chamber in the longitudinal direction of the pressure chamber is set to be the same in a viewpoint of making ejecting properties of liquid from each nozzle uniform. For this reason, positions of adjacent pressures chamber are set to be different from each other in the longitudinal direction by corresponding to the communicating holes.